The subject application relates to document scanning, and more particularly to high-speed production scanning of large numbers of documents. For instance, a company such as an insurance company, hospital, law firm, or any other company with a large number of documents requiring scanning for conversion into electronic files, can contact a production scanning operation to have the documents scanned. Total page count may be on the order of thousands, millions, etc., which the customer has in file cabinets and desires to have scanned into e-files. The customer may ship the documents to a production scanning facility, where they are placed in high-speed scanners and processed to extract, for instance, account numbers, ID numbers, or other information, and scanned and stored on a storage medium, such as CDs, floppy disks, flash memory, or some other suitable storage medium. The e-files are then shipped back to the customer. The hard copies originally provided by the customer can be stored, destroyed, returned to the customer, etc.
Conventional production scanning operations require custom generation of software for each scanning job and do not provide any mechanism for division of labor, such as document preparation, scanning, specific information retrieval, etc. Accordingly, there is an unmet need for systems and/or methods that facilitate overcoming the aforementioned deficiencies.